Salmo 23 Tradução
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Depois de perder Booth, Brennan se vê incapaz seguir em frente. E depois de encontrar Booth ... Brennan se vê incapaz de deixá-lo ir... - FIC ONE-SHOT


Título: **Psalm 23 (Salmo 23)**

Autor: midnightcoward – [url=.net/s/5202289/1/Psalm_23]link fanfiction[/url]

Tradutora: Fernanda  
Categoria: **B&B, **Angst/Romance, after epi "Wannabe In the Weeds"

Advertências: sexo  
Classificação: MA, NC-17

Capítulos: 1 – one-shot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Depois de perder Booth, Brennan se vê incapaz seguir em frente. E depois de encontrar Booth ... Brennan se vê incapaz de deixá-lo ir...

Ela estava tão bem escondida embaixo do emaranhado de cobertores, que alguém entrando no quarto podia sequer notar que ela estava lá. A única coisa visível do corpo esguio de Temperance Brennan era um único olho azul, vivamente iluminado pelo sol da tarde, que tão ousadamente havia escapado pelas persianas.

O som abafado de uma buzina do carro chegou ao ouvido dela, e ela de repente lembrou que uma cidade inteira, tamborilando com vida, estava simplesmente além de sua linha de visão, cheia de atividade. Pareceu-lhe como um flagrante e inabalável insulto que o mundo se atrevesse a apenas continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas então ela rapidamente limpou sua mente dessa idéia e pensou em nada, porque pensar em algo era pensar nele, e pensar nele era simplesmente demais para suportar. E para alguém com uma mente brilhante como Temperance Brennan, pensar em nada, foi uma tarefa que exigiu todo o seu foco enorme, e é porque que ela continuou enrolada em posição fetal, vendo o sol fazer o seu caminho através do assoalho de madeira e porque ela estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa desde a semana passada.

No começo tinha sido difícil pensar em nada. No início, o próprio som do seu próprio coração lhe causou tanta dor que ela mal podia respirar, porque sabia profundamente dentro dela que era outro coração, que devia estar batendo, e não o dela. Nestes primeiros dias de cegante dor, dor que apertou seu coração como um punho, fria e úmida, e os únicos sons que ouvia eram os ecos de uma arma de fogo, e sua própria voz, pedindo, implorando para ele ficar, permanecer, oh por Deus fica.

Mas ele não tinha ficado. Ele a tinha deixado. E ela não sentia tanta dor em seu coração tão amargo desde que ela tinha quinze anos de idade. Na época, ela tinha jurado nunca deixa ninguém chegar tão perto que pudesse causar essa dor novamente. E lá estava ela, numa cadeira de hospital em agonia extrema, até a alma, a antiga dor agora duplicada, fechou bem os olhos enquanto as lágrimas caiam do queixo ao chão. E lá estava ela, uma tola.

Ela não conseguia se lembrar a quanto tempo isto tinha acontecido. Só que tinha.

Ela não conseguia lembrar-se quando seus amigos tinham levado seu corpo inerte para sua casa, ou quando ela tinha comido. Ela não se lembrava do fato de que eles tinham trocado a roupa dela, que tinham limpado o sangue de sua pele, o sangue que tinha escorrido em flocos como pétalas de rosa em espiral pelo ralo. Ela não se lembrava deles deixando pratos de comida em sua cabeceira, reclamando quando não eram consumidos até o seu regresso. Ela não tinha nenhuma lembrança deles acariciando seus cabelos, cantando com ela em vozes suaves para comer, sentar, dar um passeio. Tudo sobre os poucos dias anteriores era um negro, buraco vazio.

Mesmo agora, ela não sabia se o som na porta era alguém a bater, ou a batida do seu coração lembrando que ela ainda estava dolorosamente, dolorosamente viva. Mas, então, continuou a bater e Temperance chegou à conclusão de que era o primeiro. Ela não mexeu nem tirou os olhos da gavinha de poeira que flutuava lentamente através do raio de sol que se filtrava por suas persianas, só deixou a batida continuar até que finalmente cessou.

Logo depois o som de chaves pode ser ouvido e, em seguida a porta da frente foi aberta. Passos ecoaram pelo corredor e através das várias camadas de cobertores que tinha enrolado protetoramente em torno de si mesma, como que para protegê-la do mundo e da dor que veio com ele. Quando os passos se aproximaram, Temperance foi se enrolando cada vez mais apertado, esmagando os olhos fechados e afastando quem estava disposto a incomodá-la em sua miséria.

Em vez disso, Ângela foi até o quarto, seus cabelos escuros tremulando atrás dela. Com um olhar de clara determinação sobre os seus graciosos atributos, ela viu a forma de sua melhor amiga e abriu as cortinas. A luz do Sol invadiu o quarto, o calor disso, a vida disso causava a Temperance vontade de recuar ainda mais no recesso de seus cobertores.

"Brennan," a voz suave de Ângela perfurando as camadas de roupa de cama.

Presa no casulo, Temperance abriu os olhos, respirando suavemente, esperando.

"Brennan," Ângela repetiu: "Eu lhe dei uma semana. Uma semana de presente. E isso é tudo que eu te darei."

Temperance ouviu os passos da amiga mais perto da cama, sentiu o peso dela no colchão enquanto ela se sentava.

"Você ainda pode ficar triste. Mas você vai ficar triste de uma forma saudável. Na forma de 'começar-a-comer-e-falar-e-tomar-banho-de-novo'. Você precisa fazer todas essas coisas", ela fez uma pausa. "Eu preciso de você para fazer todas essas coisas."

Temperance não disse nada, ela apenas preparou-se, fortalecendo o seu coração para o que ela sabia que estava chegando, as palavras que ela sabia que estavam pairando no ar.

"Brennan. Acho que ajudaria se você fosse ao funeral."

E lá estavam elas. Ela estremeceu debaixo das cobertas com a fria tristeza que ela tinha guardado na baía durante tanto tempo, agora com sua mente cuidadosamente vazia, a tristeza que tinha sido enrolada na barriga esperando a primavera, pulou com tal força que ela não tinha certeza de como ela ainda estava viva.

Ângela viu a amiga endurecer debaixo das cobertas. Ela fechou os olhos para reunir-se, para encontrar uma maneira de explicar a Temperance que isso precisava ser feito senão ela nunca ia se curar.

"Brennan", ela falou suavemente, os olhos escuros brilhando com lágrimas.

"Eu sei que você está sofrendo. Eu sei que não há palavras para o que você está sentindo. Mas também sei que, se você não fizer isso, se você não disser adeus ao Booth, você nunca vai se recuperar." Ela respirou fundo para acalmar a voz vacilante.

Ela precisava ser forte hoje.

"E eu sei que não é isso que ele queria. Você é tão forte Brennan, e ele ficaria arrasado se ele soubesse que ele era o motivo pelo qual você perdeu a sua força. Ele ia querer ter você para continuar lutando por tudo que vocês dois acreditavam. Ele ia querer que você continuasse sendo a mulher que ele tanto amava. Ele gostaria que você viesse lhe dizer adeus."

A respiração de Temperance parou. Amava?

Ângela cautelosamente puxou as cobertas para revelar sua amiga enrolada, e observou com dor que ela pudesse ver cada uma de suas vértebras através de sua parte superior do tronco. Pegou a bolsa e retirou o convite à celebração da vida de Booth. Ela mostrou uma foto do agente do FBI bonito de uniforme, sorrindo calorosamente. Ela se inclinou e colocou a imagem na cama em frente de sua amiga.

Temperance tomou-a, viu os calorosos olhos castanhos olhando para ela, e sua visão embaçou, embora ela não chorasse. Ela não tinha chorado nada desde que ela ouviu pela primeira vez que ele tinha morrido. Ela foi além das lágrimas. Ela suspirou, seu corpo frágil foi para cima e para baixo, e colocou a imagem na cabeceira em frente a ela, a necessidade de colocar algum espaço entre ela e a fotografia, e o que era pedido a ela.

"Brennan," Ângela sussurrou. "Por favor".

Temperance fechou os olhos por um momento, decidindo, e então com uma voz tão vazia que ela quase não reconheceu como sua, ela falou pela primeira vez em sete dias.

"Ok, Ange".

* * *

Temperance saiu do carro e ajeitou o tecido de seu vestido preto simples. Era de muito bom gosto para a ocasião, mas ainda abraçava suas curvas em todos os lugares certos, embora suas curvas tivessem diminuído ligeiramente nos últimos dias.

Seus cachos suaves foram para seus olhos quando o vento suave a tocou, e ela tirou-os fora do caminho e colocou atrás da orelha. Salto afundando um pouco na grama, ela foi em direção ao pequeno grupo de pessoas que já estavam lá, não percebendo um par de olhos castanhos familiar que seguiu cada movimento dela.

Os dedos finos de Ângela estavam envolvidos firmemente ao redor dela, dando-lhe força para pôr um pé na frente do outro. Os olhos azuis estavam abertos por pura determinação, uma vontade de passar por este dia. E o dia seguinte. E no próximo.

O dia estava tão lindo que ela tinha certeza que a estava provocando, mostrando-lhe como o mundo era indiferente ao seu sofrimento, a perda que a deixou com o seu sentimento de um buraco no peito. Ela travou seu maxilar e avançou. Quando ela chegou mais perto do túmulo, e teve o primeiro vislumbre do mogno envernizado, a realidade do que estava acontecendo a cercou, fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Ela estava dizendo adeus a Booth. Para sempre. Ângela, como que sentindo isso, sussurrou: "Você pode fazer isso," no ouvido de Temperance, dando-lhe um aperto de mão reconfortante.

Ela lutou por um momento para manter a compostura, para fazer seus joelhos pararem de tremer, acalmar seu coração. À distância, ela podia ouvir o zumbido suave de um sacerdote, a cerimônia começou.

_**O Senhor é meu pastor. Nada me faltará.**_

Sua garganta se fechou, mas ela segurou-se, andou para mais perto, os dedos apertando os de Ângela.

_**Ele me faz deitar em verdes pastos. Guia-me mansamente a águas tranquilas.**_

Juntaram-se à multidão em torno do caixão. A tampa estava fechada e seu peito queimou pensando em Booth em seu interior, sozinho na escuridão.

_**Ele restaura a minha alma. Ele me guia pelas veredas da justiça.**_

Será que ela ia reconhecê-lo, sem o brilho de bondade acendendo seus olhos? Sem o sorriso caloroso enfeitando o rosto que ela tinha conhecido tão bem? Por amor do seu nome.

_**E ainda que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte...**_

Será que ele ia reconhecê-la? Com os círculos escuros sob seus olhos, e o olhar de derrota em sua pálida expressão?

_**Eu não devo temer nenhum mal. Por que você está comigo.**_

Justo quando Temperance pensa que ela poderia cair sobre a terra em luto, com todas as células do seu corpo clamando a Deus para trazer Booth de volta para ela, um movimento trouxe uma mensagem que a fez sair do transe, a voz do padre fez uma parada .

Dois homens tinham começado uma briga, um alto, um militar em um uniforme branco. O outro estava vestindo num terno escuro, e logo golpeou o homem de branco tão duro que seu chapéu voou, pousando em seus pés. Temperance olhou o chapéu, e de volta à cena à sua frente com total descrença. Quem poderia ser tão desrespeitoso? Este era um funeral. E então os olhos focaram em um rosto tão familiar para ela, ela teria reconhecido em qualquer lugar, poderia ter mapeado em seu coração, e é aí que tudo parou.

Ela não conseguia respirar. Um silêncio se estabeleceu sobre a multidão que ali estava, assistindo a briga em torno do caixão, derrubando o anel de flores de lado. Não podia ser possível. E no entanto ...

**Pura**raiva quente disparou através de seu corpo, os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta sem acreditar. A mente brilhante que ela tinha tão cuidadosamente mantido na baía havia surgido em ação, e em segundos ela percebeu o que tinha acontecido. O sangue dela ferveu. Os dois homens desabaram a seus pés, ressaltando um ao outro em uma luta pelo controle. Temperance estava agitando em fúria, lágrimas de raiva ameaçavam cair.

Ela podia sentir os olhos de Ângela sobre ela, pálida, olhando para a forma muito viva de Booth, lutando com um estranho em seu próprio funeral. Sem outro pensamento, ela golpeou o estranho na parte de trás da cabeça, assistindo-o cair contra o corpo de Booth. Uma mulher gritou. Booth grunhiu com surpresa e rolou o homem inconsciente para fora dele, o corpo pesado caindo ao chão com um baque revoltante.

Um sorriso preguiçoso esparramando em seu rosto quando ele olhou para sua parceira com gratidão.

"Obrigado, Bones!"

Ele ficou de pé, felizmente sem saber que a única razão que sua parceira tinha atingido o outro homem foi para que ela pudesse chegar até ele. Sua fúria crepitava em torno dela como uma tempestade elétrica, com os olhos em fogo, e apenas quando Booth começou a perceber que algo não estava bem com sua parceira, ela se adiantou e o golpeado na mandíbula tão duro quanto sua força permitia. A mulher gritou novamente. Booth tropeçou para trás, uma mão no queixo enquanto ele olhava para a Temperance, pasmo.

Ela não disse nada porque não sabia o que dizer, então ela seguiu pelo gramado bem cuidado, tropeçando nas pedras tumulares e no terreno irregular, quase cega pelas lágrimas de raiva e alívio que ameaçavam lavar as suas bochechas. Ela podia ouvir Booth correndo atrás dela, chamando seu nome, algo que ela achava que nunca ia ouvir novamente. Mas ela estava zangada demais para parar e exigir uma explicação, e assim ela lançou-se em seu carro e se afastou, a imagem dele assombrando seu espelho retrovisor como um fantasma.

Ela passou pelo chão de sua sala de estar ferozmente, sua unha atolada na boca enquanto a mastigava, perdida em pensamentos. Nunca antes tinha ela experimentou essa mistura de emoções, sua mente era um tormento de alegria pura e fúria. Ela nunca tinha tido um sonho assim antes, nunca experimentou um milagre. É isso o que ela sentia? Ela descobriu que era difícil acreditar que alguém pudesse ficar tão irritado depois.

Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Será que ele não confia em mim? Será que ele não se importa comigo? Será que ele não me am…

Uma batida em sua porta tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Temperance congelou. Ela sabia quem era. Sua mente rapidamente pesou os prós e os contras de deixá-lo entrar. Se ela falasse com ele, ela teria de estar perto dele, algo que era sofrido de fazer, apesar de sua raiva. Por outro lado, se ela falasse com ele, ela não tinha certeza se ela pudesse controlar suas emoções, ou suas ações. Ela devia deixá-lo saber o quanto ele a machucou? Ou aparentar estar fria, e indiferente? Qual a faria receber o que ela queria? O que ela queria?

Booth. Ela sempre o quis. Ele tinha tido que morrer para ela perceber isso. É por isso que ele fez isso? Ela tinha dificuldade em acreditar que ele faria isso com ela só para lhe ensinar uma lição. Ele sempre esperou pacientemente ela descobrir coisas como essa a sua maneira. Rapidamente ela chegou à conclusão de que o seu desejo de ver seu rosto superava de longe qualquer outra coisa que ela podia ter sentido, e com uma vibração em seu peito, ela foi até a porta e abriu-a. Seu coração pulou uma batida na imagem dele em pé na sua porta, e ela lutou contra o desejo de chegar até ele, para tranquilizar-se que ele era real.

Ele ainda estava em seu uniforme branco, segurando seu chapéu solenemente em seu peito, com um olhar de apreensão em seu rosto, ela quase riu de pena. Mas então ela lembrou-se que ela estava zangada com ele, e com um arrepio de frio lembrou do que tinha passado.

"Olá, Temperance," ele falou tão baixinho que era quase um sussurro. "Posso entrar?"

Ela não disse nada, apenas se afastou dele, deixando a porta aberta. Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a por trás dele. Ela foi e parou diante da janela da sala, com medo de olhar para ele. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, ela não sabia o que estava sentindo mais.

Ele aproximou-se cautelosamente dela, colocando o chapéu sobre o balcão. Sua silhueta esguia se destacava em contraste com o sol que lavava a sala com seu brilho alaranjado de fogo. O corpo de Temperance estava rígido com a tensão, os braços finos abraçando-se fortemente de forma defensiva. Sua cabeça estava inclinada, olhando para a rua abaixo, a nuca macia de seu pescoço exposta quando ela mordeu o lábio em apreensão.

Ele ansiava estar perto dela, para confortá-la, mas estava com medo do que poderia ser a reação dela. Seu interior se agitava com a percepção de que ela poderia nunca perdoá-lo, que ela podia até odiá-lo por essa traição da confiança. Após esse tempo afastado esta não foi a recepção que ele estava esperando.

Corajosamente, Booth percorreu a distância entre eles e estendeu a mão, colocando seus dedos em seu pescoço. Ela não se afastou, e ele pensou que a viu fechar os olhos momentaneamente ao contato.

A sensação dos dedos dele sobre sua pele era esmagadora, e o corpo de Temperance zumbia com vida. A luta para ficar zangada com ele foi ficando mais difícil, mas ela manteve-se forte por um momento. Usando toda a força de vontade dentro dela, ela se virou e olhou para ele. Ele não afastou a sua mão quando ela se virou, e os dedos arrastaram ao longo de seu pescoço enquanto ela se virou, chegando ao descanso ao longo da pele macia de sua clavícula.

Os olhos azuis se voltaram para ele, buscando uma explicação. Antes que ela tivesse a chance de falar sobre as questões que estavam na sua língua, ele falou baixinho, cada palavra em seu tom suave sublinhada com culpa e remorso. Ele explicou-lhe o que tinha acontecido, que tinha apenas tentando fazer a coisa certa, pegar um cara mau.

Embora essa explicação acalmasse a raiva silenciosa que agitava ainda dentro dela, não a silenciava completamente.

"Mas por que, Booth?", Ela implorou, os olhos ainda à procura dele. "Por que você não me disse? Pessoalmente? Eu não mereço uma cortesia?"

Ele passou a mão em seu pescoço para cima, para o queixo, correndo o dedo ao longo de sua bochecha. Ela inclinou o rosto em seu toque, mesmo que levemente, os cabelos caindo nos olhos dela.

"Sim. Você não merecia isso. E você nunca vai saber como lamento. Porque eu lamento, Temperance, eu sinto muito."

Ela balançou a cabeça, porque ela não conseguia encontrar sua voz, e toda a raiva que sentia em relação a ele saiu fora de seu corpo, assim como todas as lágrimas que tinham sido mantidas por tanto tempo. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto chorava, as lágrimas escorrendo entre seus dedos e derramando no chão a seus pés. Ele a puxou contra ele com força, sussurrando palavras de conforto em seu cabelo. Ela se agarrou a ele tão desesperadamente que ela estava quase constrangida com a necessidade que ela estava demonstrando, mas se sentia tão bem ao ser pressionada contra ele que não se importou.

Ele podia sentir o corpo dela tremer contra o seu a cada soluço, as unhas curtas segurando na parte de trás do pescoço dele, as lágrimas quentes em sua pele, ela pressionou o rosto nele. Seus próprios olhos ardiam com lágrimas pela dor dela, sabendo que, se ela tinha experimentado até mesmo um décimo da dor que ele teria sentido se ele achasse que a perdeu, então ela foi ao inferno e voltou. Ele continuou a sussurrar-lhe, correndo as mãos para cima e para baixo das costas dela, sentindo-a estremecer contra ele e seu toque.

Sua respiração se acalmou e ela levantou a cabeça de seu ombro, unindo seus olhos. Lágrimas agarradas aos seus cílios como diamantes. Ela seria sempre a mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. Ele enxugou as lágrimas com os dedos e ela sorriu e riu suavemente. Parecia estranho para ela sorrir, como se fosse a primeira vez que ela tinha feito isso em muitos anos. Ela brincando espetou-lhe o braço.

"Booth, se você fizer algo assim novamente, eu vou matar você de verdade."

Ele riu e puxou-a contra ele novamente, beijando o lado da cabeça dela. A sensação da respiração dele em sua pele enviou uma onda de calor por seu corpo. Ela se afastou, enervada com a reação do seu corpo em relação a ele, e quando fez isso ele viu que seus olhos tinham escurecido. Havia algo de diferente neles.

Algo nela, entre eles, havia mudado. Ele podia dizer pelo jeito que ela olhou para ele agora, pela maneira que o ar entre eles estalava. Não podia negar os sentimentos profundos que sentiam um pelo outro, nem a atração física intensa que compartilhavam.

Mas eles tinham sempre recuado, nem um dos dois era corajoso o suficiente para arriscar a parceria que compartilhavam por algo mais. Agora, porém, quando ela olhou para ele, com os olhos em chamas, a sua respiração arfante, ele podia ver que suas paredes haviam ruído. E ele percebeu de repente, por isso. Talvez todo esse equívoco não foi de todo ruim. 'Uma bênção disfarçada' como sua mãe teria dito.

Ela estava esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, fizesse alguma coisa, para orientá-los. Ele inclinou-se e pressionou seus lábios aos dela, castamente. Ele começou a se afastar para que pudesse avaliar a reação dela, mas logo que os seus lábios se afastaram ela balançou a cabeça, enganchando os dedos na gola e puxando-o de volta para ela. Eles se beijaram lentamente, testando um ao outro, as palmas das mãos dela vieram descansar em seu peito enquanto ele colocava os braços em volta de sua cintura e puxava-a contra ele.

O sol iluminou-os enquanto eles permaneciam no meio da sala de estar, seus beijos se tornando mais e mais apaixonados a cada segundo que se passava. A mão dele deslizou propositadamente para o traseiro dela, segurando-a ainda mais apertada nele, e ela gemeu na boca dele quando uma espiral de desejo passou por suas veias. Suas bocas se abriram, suas línguas se conhecendo, quentes e úmidas e cheias de necessidades.

As mãos dela estavam em seu paletó quando ele começou a beijar o lado do pescoço dela; correndo para baixo da linha de botões dourados do uniforme, abrindo-os um por um com a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos fechados. Ela mordia os lábios e gemia enquanto ele sugava o lóbulo de sua orelha, e Booth ficou surpreso que ele não gozou apenas com aquele som.

O último botão se abriu, ela empurrou a sua jaqueta, e ele a soltou pela fração de segundo necessária para ele afastar a roupa pelos ombros. Suas bocas se encontraram novamente, ela puxou o lábio inferior dele com os dentes e foi a vez dele gemer. Sua camiseta era a próxima, as mãos quentes dela passearam pela carne nua dele enquanto ela puxava-a fora, os olhos com evidente satisfação. Suas mãos deslizavam sobre os músculos de seu corpo, e ela tocou em todo lugar, ela beijou.

Ambos estavam pesadamente ofegantes, com o desejo de superar, com uma necessidade dolorida de tocar e explorar e reivindicar. Booth ergueu Temperance e ela engasgou com surpresa e riu macio, envolvendo as pernas ao redor dele instintivamente. Ele lutou para permanecer em pé quando a fantasia de sentir as pernas dela muito apertadas em sua cintura se tornou realidade após tantas noites de sonho. Ele levou-a facilmente através da sala para o balcão da cozinha, sentando-a para sugar seu pescoço, sua língua tão quente que ela gemeu de desejo e Booth quase se perdeu novamente.

Ela desfez a fivela do cinto e o puxou, jogando o cinto a seus pés. As mãos dela foram para o seu zíper, mas ele a deteve. Os olhos dela voaram para os seus, resplandecendo com a excitação, perigosa.

"O que foi?"

"Vamos devagar, Bones", disse ele ofegante, embora sua ereção estivesse se tornando mais dolorosa a cada momento que se passava.

"Para quê?", Ela ofegante, um torto e oh-assim-meio-sorriso sedutor que se estendeu por seu belo rosto. "Nós esperamos o suficiente. Nós pagamos nossas dívidas. Pelo menos eu sei que eu paguei !", enfatizou ela, incapaz de resistir a provocá-lo.

Booth estremeceu.

"Essa doeu, Bones".

Ela apenas sorriu, inclinando-se para passear sua língua ao longo da mandíbula dele.

Ele resmungou, em seguida, agarrou-a pelos ombros e delicadamente a reteve.

"Eu sei que eu esperei um longo tempo", respondeu ele, suas pernas se tornando fracas com o fato de que ele podia sentir a umidade dela, mesmo através de suas calças. "Mas eu quero aproveitar isso, eu quero pelo menos isso."

Ela ainda estava ofegante, a linha de seu cabelo já com um brilho reluzente de suor, e Booth lutou para não lambê-lo quando ela respondeu.

"Você faz parecer como se isso fosse uma coisa de uma vez, Booth."

Olhou-a por um longo momento, com medo de dizer a coisa errada.

"Eu não queria assumir nada, Temperance. Eu não queria assustá-la e afastá-la. Eu esperei por você por tanto tempo. E eu vou continuar esperando, enquanto você precisar."

Ela inclinou o queixo para cima, seus cabelos em cascata por trás dela.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Booth." Ela colocou a mão em seu coração em um gesto tão doce e suave que ele engoliu em seco. "E seria melhor se você ficasse também." Sua voz caiu para um sussurro. "Eu não posso perdê-lo novamente."

Ele olhou para ela solenemente, e ela sofria com a forma como ele era lindo.

"Você não vai, Temperance. Eu também não vou a lugar nenhum".

"Bem", ela sorriu maliciosamente, "agora que está estabelecido que ambos estamos, de fato, aqui e que ninguém vai a lugar nenhum", ela abriu o botão das calças dele com o polegar, "para os negócios".

Ele lhe deu seu melhor sorriso.

"Aos negócios."

As bocas se uniram em um quente confronto, Temperance empurrando a calça e a cueca dele para longe, o calor entre as coxas aumentando com a sensação dele pressionado contra ela. Seu vestido preto tinha se erguido até as coxas, e ela podia sentir que ele estava atrapalhado com os botões que tinha a extensão de sua coluna vertebral. Ela afastou sua boca o tempo suficiente para assobiar.

"Rasgue-o."

Ele fez uma pausa, não acreditando muito que ela estava realizando a sua primeira fantasia e a segunda, tudo em uma noite.

"O que?"

Ela olhou para ele, embriagada com o desejo, e o olhar no rosto dela, de pura luxúria foi a coisa mais sexy que Seeley Booth já tinha visto.

"Eu disse, rasgue-o, agente Booth."

A verdade é que ela odiava o vestido, tudo o que ele representava, tudo o que lhe recordava. A solidão, o vazio, a dor, tudo isso parecia embrulhado em um pedaço de vestuário. E ela precisava dele fora.

Sem perguntar duas vezes, ele colocou uma mão em cada lado da fileira de botões, e os arrancou. Ela engasgou, chocada quando ela sentiu o tecido cair de suas costas, expondo a pele lisa e leitosa. Os botões caíram como uma chuva sobre o chão, pulando, saltando para a pia, rolando para debaixo da mesa da cozinha. Seus seios estavam descobertos agora, e Booth não perdeu tempo em empurrar o tecido remanescente até a cintura, permitindo-se mais acesso para apreciar sua beleza. Ele colocou a boca em um primeiro, depois o outro, pegando cada uma igual quantidade de respeito e de tempo.

Temperance choramingou com o êxtase, as mãos agarrando a parte de trás do pescoço dele enquanto ele a sugava. Ele empurrou a barra do vestido rasgado mais acima das coxas macias, amassando a carne lá. Sua virilha estava pulsando, dolorida para ele tocá-la, apenas para mostrar como ambos estavam vivos. Parecendo sentir isso, Booth enganchou um dedo em todo da calcinha e puxou-a de lado, passando o polegar em toda a sua abertura úmida. Ela saltou, ofegante, enganchando as pernas mais apertadas em torno dele. Ele continuou a chupar enquanto ele delicadamente passava o dedo para cima e para baixo em suas dobras. Ela se contorcia embaixo dele, gemendo ainda mais, o som de seu nome em seus lábios excitando-o ainda mais, se isso era possível. Os dedos de sua mão a seguravam no balcão enquanto os dedos da outra ela estendeu para embrulhar firmemente ao redor de seu pênis.

Ele gemeu alto quando os dedos longos o enlaçaram, executando um único movimento suave em seu membro. Booth estava completamente parado, absorto em sua sensação, Temperance Brennan, deslizando as mãos lentamente, dolorosamente para cima e para baixo nele.

"Não", ela gemeu, "Não pare, Booth, por favor, não, por favor ..."

Ela tinha feito isso. A poderosa e gloriosa Temperance Brennan tinha implorado para que ele a tocasse. E não podia negar-lhe nada. Ele retomou a brincadeira com ela, desta vez, deslizando um dedo para dentro dela, ficando com água na boca ao notar como ela estava molhada. Ela continuou a provocá-lo, até que ambos estavam em um verdadeiro frenesi. Quando ela não aguentou mais, ela o agarrou com sua mão e gentilmente o guiou para onde ela queria.

Ele fez uma pausa em sua entrada, olhando para o rosto lindo, de olhos fechados, cabeça para trás, boca aberta, em antecipação, e ele agradeceu a Deus por dar a ele aquele momento.

Ele queria tanto estar nela, mas queria ouvi-la pedir ainda mais.

"Boooooooth", ela gemeu, completamente além de algum tipo de dignidade. "Booth, por favor, eu preciso tanto de você, eu não posso mais aguentar isso".

Ela abriu os olhos, abrindo mais suas pernas para ele e ele se sentiu um desejo tão inebriante que ele tinha medo que pudesse perder os sentidos. Ele estava tentando aguentar um pouco mais, mas ela agarrou com suas pernas em torno dele e obrigou-o a ir para dentro dela, seu rosto tornando-se uma incrível mistura de triunfo e puro êxtase.

A sensação de estar dentro dela era inexplicável. Os olhos dela reviraram, um som gutural escapou de sua garganta quando todas as células do seu corpo pareciam gritar o nome dele. Ele se encaixava tão perfeitamente nela, a visão dela estava turva quando ele começou lentamente a retirar-se.

"Ohhhhh foda, foda, foda, foda..."

Os palavrões saindo de seus belos lábios vermelhos enquanto ele lentamente empurrava de volta para ela, concentrando-se com toda a força em ir devagar, saboreando a forma quente e molhada como ela estava.

Ele saiu dela outra vez, e depois voltou para dentro, vendo-a mudar de expressão, a boca se abrir e fechar, as pálpebras tremerem, e ele teve certeza que nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito em sua vida. Sua adesão parecia que ia durar para sempre, um estado de felicidade eterna enquanto eles se abraçavam, pulsava dentro de si, mas então ele pode sentir a pressão crescente dentro dele, e começou a avançar mais rapidamente dentro dela.

Ela gritou, usando a força das pernas fortes para prendê-lo junto dela, suas mãos indo agarrar o armário da cozinha, batendo com a cabeça suavemente contra as portas do armário. Seus quadris deixaram o balcão para encontrá-lo em cada estocada, e ele nunca tinha sentido nada parecido em sua vida. As palavras mais básicas e primitivas estavam escapando dela, o que só acrescentou ao desejo dele, só estimulou-o a empurrar contra ela, enquanto ele sentia as unhas curtas agarradas às suas costas.

Em um segundo de puro êxtase, ele sentiu-a se apertar ao seu redor, seus gritos ecoando pela cozinha. Seu rosto delicado enquanto ela apertou fortemente sob ele, com os olhos abertos, tão clara e bonita, a pele brilhante com um brilho de suor. O som de seu nome em seus lábios enquanto ela sucumbiu à força do orgasmo foi o que pesou sobre ele, fazendo-o gozar logo depois dela.

Eles permaneceram unidos, pois ambos caíram de cansaço, as pernas dela acondicionadas em torno dele, uma mão ainda segurando na alça de metal do armário. A testa dele repousava sobre a sua enquanto a sua respiração ofegante se acalmava, o suor fazendo o cabelo ficar colado ao seu rosto. Depois de um tempo ela olhou para ele, sorrindo preguiçosamente, e disse:

"Então é assim."

Ele levantou a cabeça, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas sorrindo de volta para ela.

"O que?"

"Fazer amor", respondeu ela, a honestidade nos olhos dela fazendo o peito dele apertar.

"Sim, Bones. É assim mesmo, " ele riu suavemente. "Embora nunca tenha sido tão incrível assim antes".

Ele finalmente saiu de dentro dela, ajudando-a a ajustar sua calcinha de volta no lugar e deslizar para fora do balcão. O vestido arruinado agrupado em suas pernas, e ela se desvencilhou dele, passando por Booth.

"Bem", ela sorriu, caminhando para o banheiro para tomar banho "não é todos os dias que o amor de sua vida volta dos mortos." Ela virou-se e continuou andando em direção ao banheiro. Ela não olhou para trás.

Ela sabia que ele ia segui-la.

FIM


End file.
